Escaped Experiment
by The Horrors of Jac
Summary: Losing your sanity is a horrible feeling. At first. Then, then, it gets wonderful. So what, I killed them all. They deserved to die. Most of them, at least.


I walked passed my brother's door, on my way to the bathroom, when I heard my brother whining and whimpering. I stopped walking and pressed my ear to the door. I could hear clothes rustling and two people breathing.

"O-ouch, stop, please..." My brother begged, sounding near tears. My eyes widened. Just what is going on in there? "Please, D-daddy Jacob, please stop. It hurts." I heard our step-father chuckle darkly.

"No can do Jakey. You feel way to fucking good inside." That all I needed to hear before I crashed open the door. What I saw made me want to murder my step-father. I saw my brother on the bed, naked, on his hands and knees with our step-father's cock in his small, frail body. "Uh-oh. We've been found out, Little Jakey." The man I now hate with a burning passion whispered in my brother's ear in a mocking voice. My little brother looked at me with tears in his big, brown eyes.

I clenched my fists and tried to speak calmly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to my brother?"

He smirked and said, "Well isn't it obvious? I'm fucking him." I couldn't take it anymore; I charged at him and punched him with as much strength as I had. His head flew back and he let go of Jake's hips to grab his broken nose. Even though I'm short, I'm pretty strong. My brother whimpered at the sudden jerk in Jacob's body.

"Pull out of him right fucking now and GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR LIVES!" I scream at loud enough that the neighbors had to hear at least faintly. Jacob pulled out and stood up only for me to tackle him. I sat on his chest and rained my small, bony fists on his face. He pushed me off of him and kicked me hard in the ribs. I coughed up blood but still got up and kicked him in the crotch. He groaned and bent over. I grabbed the back of his head and kneed him in face long after he passed out I kept going. I finally dropped his unconscious body and ran to Jake and hugged his shaking body.

I softly petted his head before carefully asking, "How long has this been going on?" I felt him shake harder. I just pulled him closer.

"A-about a month..." My grip tightened on him. I knew there was something going on with them, but not this. My brother finally began to cry in my arms. "I-I'm sorry... I-I just didn't want him to hurt you. You're always p-protecting me s-so I wanted to protect you for once. I'd-I'd understand if you hate me now..." I pulled him onto my lap and pulled back from the hug a bit.

"I don't hate you and I never will. You know I love you more than anything else, even Mom. Thank you for trying to protect me but next time, and there won't be a next time, just let me handle it. Okay?" He nodded and I wiped away his tears. I kissed his forehead and picked him up. "Do you hurt anywhere?" He slowly nodded. "Where?"

"My-my lower back and butt." I rubbed his back and set him on the bed. I grabbed his clothes and told him to put them on. He stared at Jacob's body fearfully.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll never hurt you again." He just nodded and put on his clothes. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find. I then walked back into Jake's room. I saw him with his back against wall staring at Jacob's moving body. He groaned and tried to get up but I jumped on his chest and forced him back down. I positioned the knife above his chest, ready to stab him to death.

"Cover your eyes, Jake." I then plunged the knife into his chest. He gasped and tried to throw me off, but I put all of my weight on his stomach. I stabbed him again and reveled in his screams of pain. I kept stabbing him over and over again until I was suddenly thrown off of Jacob. My back hit the wall and my mother grabbed Jacob's bloody body. She sat there crying and rocking back and forth. After about ten minutes she looked at me.

" _ **WHY**_?!" She screamed at me.

"Because he has been raping Jake for weeks." She shook her head violently.

"You're lying! He would never cheat on me and definitely not with my son!"

I started to get angry, "Look bitch, you can accept the truth or put us in the crazy house for this." I got up and picked up Jake. I held him in my arms, waiting for her answer.


End file.
